HIEI, PUTT PUTT, AND EVERYONE ELSE
by flameology
Summary: A day at Putt-Putt turns bad when Hiei decides to settle and old score. Will this be his last fight with his old enemy? Or will this be a battle that makes TIME stop. And why does Hiei know more about this girl than she does? Did he know her from before?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this story other than the plot line and the order of the letters and words.  
  
Hey this is my first chapter of my first fan fic. I am sooo excited. Read on.don't let me stop you.  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
Yusuke and Keiko are talking on the phone one night when Keiko suggests the location of their next date.  
  
Yusuke: Putt-Putt?! Are you kidding?  
  
Keiko: No, I'm not Yusuke. You ditched our last three dates that you chose so now it's my turn. Besides, I think it'll be fun.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, but I get to bring someone.  
  
Keiko: .but.it's suppose to be a date.by ourselves.  
  
Yusuke: yeah but.hey I know how about I ask Kuwabara and Yukina to come. Then it will be like a double date.  
  
Keiko: Well if you put it that way. I guess so.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina are enjoying a wonderful day at the zoo. The sun is shining and Yukina is smiling happily. They are walking past various animals, not noticing that MY favorite fire demon is lurking in the shadows behind them.  
  
*Cell phone rings to the tune of barney*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.sorry let me get that. (tries to muffle the tune of the phone) uh hullo?  
  
Yusuke: (in his most Hiei-ish voice) You baka! How dare you take her to such a filthy place! Explain yourself, immediately! You insubordinate fool!  
  
Kuwabara: I.umm.well.ya see.  
  
Hiei: *listening in to the conversation telepathically* (muttering under his breath) Yusuke's voice sounds nothing like mine.proves how much of a dimwit Kuwabara is.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, I must have used too many large words for your tiny brain to comprehend.that means understand.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT! I understood perfectly well what you said the first time.  
  
Yukina, starting to get bored, glances over in the direction of Hiei, still lurking in the shadows. She catches site of Bulma, a fellow blue. She waves and motions to her to come over. Hiei thinking that she is motioning to him starts walking over in her direction, starting to have a feeling of compunction. Bulma, as she rushes past Hiei, bumps him into Kuwabara, who stares speechless (a nice change.for once)  
  
Kuwabara jumps backwards almost falling over in his haste to get away from the fire demon. Kuwabara looks at the phone then looks back at Hiei, a look of pure confusion (like always).  
  
Kuwabara: but.you're.on the phone.  
  
Hiei: of course I'm not ningen. You baka! That imitation sounded nothing like me.  
  
Kuwabara: but.but.how did you hear our conversation.  
  
Hiei: .later. Yusuke is waiting to talk to you.  
  
Kuwabara: .*a look of understanding dawns on his face (very rare occurrence)*THAT WAS NOT FUNNY URIMESHI!!!  
  
Yusuke: wow that's a record. You've never found me out before in this short of time.did you have help?  
  
Kuwabara: That's because usually when you do an imitation of someone they don't come crashing into me.  
  
Hiei: Hn.(mumbles to himself) I was pushed.  
  
Yukina puts her talk with Bulma on hold.  
  
Yukina: *looking at her upset boyfriend* What's wrong Kazuma? .Is that Yusuke again?  
  
Hiei: *Vegeta smirk* Oh.so this happens often? And he still hasn't learned? .Dimwit.  
  
Kuwabara: I heard that!  
  
Hiei: I know, it was meant for you to hear.  
  
Kuwabara finishes up his call with Yusuke and hangs up.  
  
Yukina: So what brings you here Hiei? I didn't know you liked animals.  
  
Hiei: Hn.I don't. And my business here is done.  
  
He vanishes in a black blur and reappears in a tree full of monkeys ten feet away. He lands beside a large charcoal colored monkey on the highest branch. The monkey takes a step towards him.  
  
Hiei: (While still keeping a watchful eye on Yukina) Take one more step and see what happens. (He says this to the monkey, not Yukina.()  
  
The monkey, not knowing English of course, takes another step. In the blink of an eye, the monkey goes crashing down through the branches.  
  
Hiei: Hn.can't say I didn't warn you. (For all you animal lovers, he did not kill the monkey. He just knocked it out with the handle of his katana.)  
  
Kuwabara: Well, now he's gone I wanted to ask ya baby, do ya wanna come with me, Keiko, and Urimeshi on Saturday to Putt-Putt?  
  
Yukina: What's a putt putt?  
  
Kuwabara: It's this great place where you can golf, ride go-carts, and play arcade games. You'll love it baby!  
  
Yukina: Sounds.interesting.  
  
Hiei: (says to himself) Hn.I don't like the sound of this. (He disappears.)   
  
Hey hey!! That was my first chapter. I already have the rest planned out and you have MANY more chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't care if it's nice or mean please review if you read this scene. (  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Paintball Anyone?

Chapter 2: Paintball Anyone?  
  
Kurama: I take it you will be following them to putt-putt?  
  
Hiei: Of course Kitsune. I don't trust that dimwit. (Kuwabara)  
  
Kurama and Hiei are at open woods paintball. Both demons are on the orange team and use to winning (like always, duh! They have super powers.)  
  
Hiei: Hn...(As yet another paintball goes whizzing past his right ear.) Too slow! Will there ever be a true challenge for me?  
  
Suddenly a paintball comes zooming from a nearby tree, far faster then any they had seen so far. It hit Hiei's paintball gun right out of his hands.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kurama: It seems you have lost your gun Hiei. (Snickers silently)  
  
Hiei: no really? (Sarcastically)  
  
Hiei reaches out to pick up his fallen gun, just as he starts to straighten up again, the gun is shot out of his hands yet again.  
  
Hiei: Reveal yourself!  
  
Inside Hiei's head he hears a girls voice.  
  
Voice: You said you wanted a challenge. Aren't you going to live up to it?  
  
Hiei: I said reveal yourself ningen!  
  
Voice: (still in Hiei's head) Are you quite sure on that accusation,...Hiei was it?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you sense something...Hiei? (Hiei doesn't answer) Hiei what's wrong?  
  
Hiei: (breaking out of his daze) oh...I'm fine.  
  
But Hiei wasn't fine. He had the feeling that his mind had just been searched...and he didn't like the feeling.  
  
The game abruptly ended. And the speaker overhead announced the winner.  
  
Speaker: Orange Team wins! The top scorer is...Anneliese! Good game everyone!  
  
Anneliese: *says this out loud, no longer in Hiei's mind* I guess the real winner would be me then. (And she disappears in a blur, much like Hiei always does.)  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kurama: ...(still has no idea what just happened)  
  
Hiei: Come on Kitsune. (He disappears just as Anneliese had done seconds before.)  
  
Kurama: (sighing) I guess I better come along. I wouldn't want him to do anything rash...  
  
Hey you guys! Chapter 2! Yeah! Sorry its so short but hey it will get better I promise. ( For those of you who have no problem reviewing on this page please, please, please review! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. A Little Backround

Chapter 3: A Little Background  
  
Anneliese was an orphan; her parents disappeared shortly after her birth leaving her stranded. She was given note at birth saying that it couldn't tell her all that it wanted to incase it was intercepted. And that if she wanted to find out who and what she is then she must. the letter gave her instructions to find her next clue, which would lead her to her next clue, and so on. Attached to the note was a key, which was to "unlock" her past.  
  
  
  
She was found by a young woman who took care of her until the woman could no longer support the child. Having no food or shelter, she joined a gang of robbers, who because of her incredible speed, had her steal food for them. She in turn got to live with them and they protected her and taught her how to fight. When she turned seventeen she left that group and formed a gang of her own.  
  
Hiei was the fastest person she had ever met, she was the fasted girl he had ever met, which is perhaps why he was drawn into chasing her at a nearby mall. She sped through the mall grabbing many items as she went. (Her daily chore for her gang is to get clothes and items for the group)  
  
Anneliese: wow, you're almost as fast as I am.  
  
Hiei: Hn.If your not a ningen then what are you?  
  
As they both reach the end of the mall and burst through the doors to the parking lot, Anneliese slows down and starts to turn to face him.   
  
Anneliese: I'm not sure.I think I'm basically what you are.  
  
She stops and turns completely around.  
  
Anneliese: but I think I'm also a little more.  
  
She vanishes into thin air.  
  
Hiei: ???  
  
Anneliese: *inside Hiei's head* I bet your wondering how I did that.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Anneliese: "instant transmission, gotta love it!" (Thanks Goku for this great line)  
  
  
  
hey again you guys! I really really really would like more reviews. Please! 


	4. The Big Day

Chapter 4: The BIG Day  
  
It's Saturday, the Fourth of July, the big day. Yususke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina get on the bus heading to putt-putt (otherwise known as the putt- putt bus). They are the only ones on the bus except for a short dark figure sitting in the back. As the group walked in, she raises the magazine up in front of her face. They didn't pay much attention to her as they walked in, for they were all chatting happily. Minutes later Kurama walks in the bus.  
  
Kurama: Oh, are you all going to putt-putt today too? What a coincidence.  
  
He chuckled nervously.  
  
Everyone else (except the girl in the back): Hey!  
  
Kuwabara: What are you doing here?! *Thinks to himself: This is not good. Whenever Kurama shows up Hiei is always near by. *  
  
Kurama: (seeing Kuwabara's worried face) Don't worry, Hiei is not with me.  
  
The stranger in the back jumps up at the sound of Hiei's name. They all turn and stare at her.  
  
Kurama: You look familiar.do you.  
  
He is interrupted by the next group of people entering the bus. This group consisted of Kenshin, Saitou, and Sanosuke. (Rurouni Kenshin characters for you poor souls who don't know who these ppl are)  
  
Anneliese's voice: (inside Kurama's head) .later.  
  
Kenshin: (looking around) Nice to see so many new faces, that it is.  
  
Saitou: Come on. Let's sit down.  
  
Kenshin and Saitou find a seat near the front of the bus while Sanosuke sits by where Kurama is standing in the middle of the bus.  
  
The doors open again and a girl comes in. She looks around and tells the air next to her that "she" is in the back. (This new girl on the bus had a strange yet attractive appearance. She wore dark denim jeans, and light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a matching dark denim jacket, which was by the way all stolen. ( She had short red hair with black highlights and bright blue eyes. She had heavy black boots, a spiked choker and bracelet, and heavy makeup. She is 14.) She proceeds to the back of the bus and goes over to talk to the girl sitting in the corner.  
  
Anneliese: Hello Ellen, you can sit over there. (She points to the set of seats next to her.)  
  
Ellen: You remember Jesse don't you? (Gestures to the space behind her.)  
  
Anneliese: Oh yes, hey Jesse. (Reaches over and shakes a hand no one can see.)  
  
By this time everyone on the bus is gazing back at the two girls. The bus is completely silent.  
  
Sanosuke: (Breaking the silence.) Women are scary.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Sanosuke, but only the guys break out laughing. (All except for Saitou.)  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! Tell me about it!  
  
*SMACK* Keiko slaps Yusuke who immediately stops laughing along with the rest on the guys.  
  
Saitou: Why do you say that they are scary? They are just shaking that man's hand.  
  
Now it is Saitou's turn to be stared at. (If you have ever watched a tennis game and followed the ball with your head, you would know how all the ppl feel on this bus.)  
  
FREEZE ~Explanation Time~ Saitou, Ellen, and Anneliese are all mediators. *They can all see ghosts. * (Goten can also, but that's later.) The man who walked in with Ellen is called Jesse. He is in fact dead, thus the reason why no one else could see him. This is where all the readers say aloud "Oooooohhhhh I get it." (Sorry if this is a little strange. I love the Mediator books and couldn't resist putting my favorite dead hottie in the story! () Ellen and Jesse are both part of the gang that Anneliese formed. ~End of Explanation, Now back to the story~ UNFREEZE  
  
Sanosuke: Are you crazy, they are talking to thin air!  
  
Saitou: You blind Ahou? They're talking to a guy.  
  
Sanosuke: What?!?!  
  
Yet another opening of the doors interrupts their argument. Goku and Goten come in looking cheerful; Vegeta and Trunks a little less cheerful momentarily follow them. They all take seats near the middle.  
  
Goten catches site of Jesse (remember I told you he was a mediator) Goten: Hey, nice jacket mister.  
  
Goku: Umm.who are you talking to Goten?  
  
Goten: That dude over there. (Points at Jesse)  
  
Goku: Now Goten, it's rude to point. 'Specially when no one's there.  
  
Goten looks confused, but doesn't say anything.  
  
By this time the bus is full and it starts moving. After a while they hit some speed bumps.  
  
They hear a thump up on the roof. Anneliese gets up to talk to Saitou and Goten about the whole seeing Jesse thing.  
  
Kuwabara: What was that??? (He's still paranoid about Kurama being there.)  
  
Kurama: Oh, I'm sure it was just a bird. (He shifts uncomfortably knowing what is really on the roof.)  
  
Yukina: Oh, a bird, I bet it's hurt and needs my help!  
  
Kurama: NO! .I mean.no it's okay. I'll go check.  
  
He heads toward the fire escape on the roof, reaching to open it.  
  
Hiei: (in Kurama's head) No don't open.  
  
It was too late, Hiei, who had been on top of the fire escape, fell into the bus. Three things then happened in quick succession: Anneliese, who was standing close to where Hiei now lay on the floor of the bus, looked down and let out a little yelp, Hiei started violently cursing under his breath, and everyone in the bus turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. Kuwabara was the first to speak.  
  
Kuwabara: I knew it!! Where there is a Kurama there is always a Hiei near by!!!  
  
Hiei: .hn  
  
He then looks up and catches sight of Anneliese. Now that Hiei could see her properly he could see that she was very beautiful. She was about his height, had long waist length straight black hair, and ruby eyes. She wore low-rise black leather pants and a silk navy blue halter-top.  
  
Note: If you were wondering, everyone else is in there normal outfits. All except for Vegeta, who was wearing his pink "Bad Man" shirt and yellow pants. (Heehee I love that episode.)  
  
Anneliese: umm.  
  
Trunks: Hey Dad, is that your twin?  
  
Vegeta: Of course not! This is an imposter.  
  
Hiei: Excuse me?  
  
Anneliese: .well better get going.  
  
She jumps out the now open fire escape. Unfortunately for her they happened to be going under a low bridge at the time. So instead of jumping out on top of the bus like she intended to, she jumped up, hit her head, and fell back through the exit. She lands on Hiei, who had no yet moved, and knocks him out as well as herself.  
  
Ellen jumped up and started running towards the unconscious girl.  
  
Ellen: Anneliese are you okay??  
  
Bus Driver: Here we are people, Putt-Putt!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!! PUTT-PUTT!!!!  
  
Everyone completely forgets about Anneliese and Hiei as they arrive at Putt- Putt. When the doors open everyone runs out, leaving the two unconscious people alone. Even the bus driver steps off the bus for a coffee break. He turns off the bus and leaves. Hiei suddenly regains consciousness. He moves into a sitting position, the girl still on top of him. As he moves to try and stand up he hears a clatter. He looks around startled, and soon realizes that the clattering sound came from an object that fell out of her pocket. It was and old rusted key on a silver necklace. He reaches out and grabs it, but as he is bringing it closer to his face, Anneliese reaches out and like lightning, she grabs his wrist. She then sits up in an upright position. (Basically she is now sitting in his lap.)  
  
Hiei: umm.  
  
Anneliese: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: hn?  
  
Anneliese: Are you a fire demon?  
  
Hiei: wha.ya. Anneliese: Oh.ok.good.  
  
Then she slumped back up against him, falling back into unconsciousness.  
  
Ellen: Aww.look at the cute couple.  
  
Ellen and Kurama are staring down at them through the fire escape.  
  
Kurama: (Vegeta smirk) Indeed.  
  
Hiei: (starts to blush) .how long have you been there Kitsune?  
  
Kurama: long enough  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Ellen: Don't worry we won't tell anyone. (A smile creeps across her face.)  
  
Kurama jumps down from the exit to help Anneliese off Hiei. As he pulls he up she wakes up, but is still not able to walk or stand on her own. She tries to stand, but looses balance and falls into Kurama, who wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling. Hiei's eyes narrow and his eyes glow a little redder.  
  
Hiei: Well.fine.talk her! (He blurs out.)  
  
Kurama: (Really confused look on his face.).What was that about?  
  
Ellen: I think I heard a note of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Kurama: but I. was just trying to help.  
  
Ellen: Haaha don't worry he'll figure it out. For now though, let's get her off the bus.  
  
Hey you guys, how THAT for a chapter eh? What mischief is going to happen at Putt-Putt now that they are finally there? Heehee review please and I may put up the next chapter, but there is no use of putting up the next chapter if no one reads my fanfic. And how do I know if you read it unless you review. SOOooOO please please please review! 


	5. Good Times

Chapter 5: Good Times  
  
Keiko: I can't believe you Yusuke! This was supposed to be a double date...not something where you bring all your friends along!  
  
Yusuke: What?! It's not my fault. The only people I invited were Kuwabara and Yukina. And besides, I don't even know half those people on that bus anyway.  
  
Keiko: Sure...whatever Yusuke.  
  
Keiko and Yusuke walk into the main building of Putt-Putt. Yukina and Kuwabara head off to start their game of game. Keiko and Yusuke follow them to the miniature golf course. Kurama is chatting with Theresa, who is the concession stand worker. They are constantly interrupted by Goku and Goten who keep on coming back for more food. Vegeta and Trunks are playing Mortal Combat in the arcade room.  
  
Vegeta: You're going down son.  
  
Kenshin, who actually works at the go-cart track, is watching Saitou and Sanosuke race around the track at break neck speed.  
  
Saitou: Hey! Let's go golf now.  
  
Saitou and Sanosuke run off to golf.  
  
Jesse is at the batting cages with Ellen who is waiting impatiently for the Anneliese to wake up. (Anneliese decided to take a nap.) Jesse hits a homerun.  
  
Ellen: Wow! Good one Jesse!  
  
People passing by the batting cages stop to stare at the ball that just got hit by a bat that is being held up by and invisible hand.  
  
Ellen: Take a picture it'll last longer! Get out of here!  
  
The crowd that had gathered quickly walked away stealing nervous glances over their shoulders.  
  
Suddenly Anneliese jerks awake.  
  
Anneliese: Where is it?  
  
Ellen: Where is what?  
  
Anneliese: The key.  
  
Ellen: Umm...you must have hit your head pretty hard back there.  
  
Just then Anneliese vanishes.  
  
Ellen: No wait come back!  
  
Jesse: Don't worry she'll be back eventually.  
  
Ellen: Yeah I know, but we need a bell on her or something.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree watching Kuwabara and Yukina's golf game. Kuwabara swore under his breath as he missed yet again. Yukina scores yet another hole-in-one. (Hiei Vegeta smirks) Suddenly Anneliese appears right next to him.  
  
Anneliese: Where is it Hiei!  
  
Hiei falls out of the tree in surprise, he lands right next to Yukina, who stares at him.  
  
Yukina: Um...Hiei...what a surprise...again.  
  
Hiei: I was...um..looking for my...golf ball....I seemed to have hit it up in the tree.  
  
Yukina: Oh...I didn't know you liked golf.  
  
Hiei: hn..I don't. (and he disappears...again.) ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta is still inside the arcade room, he is playing another game and Trunks is watching. *GAME OVER* Flashes on the screen.  
  
Vegeta: What...I...can't...loose...  
  
He starts kicking the game. The manager of Putt-Putt comes over to stop him.  
  
Manager: Um...Sir, please stop kicking the game. I know your mad because you lost but..  
  
Vegeta: I didn't loose!!! I just didn't win.  
  
Manager: I believe that's what we call loosing..but that's not the point.  
  
Vegeta continues to kick the game.  
  
Manager: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
Vegeta: Listen...(He looks down at her name tag.) Lauren. You can't tell me what to do. I am the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
Lauren: I could care less what you are, but you need to leave the premises immediately.  
  
(Continues kicking)  
  
Lauren: Stop now or I will call the police!  
  
Vegeta: Ooo, I'm so scared. When they come I'll just blast them into oblivion. (Does the REAL Vegeta smirk.)  
  
Lauren: Please refrain from using such violence in front of little children. (she motions her head at Trunks)  
  
Trunks: Hey! I'm not that little!  
  
Vegeta: He's my son, I'll talk however I want around him. Besides I doubt he's smart enough to even know what we're talking about.  
  
Trunks: WHAT?! Gosh Dad I'm not dumb and you could have at least said it behind my back.  
  
Vegeta: Oh, really, you want me to say it behind your back eh? Then turn around.  
  
Trunks storms off to join Goku and Goten who are outside eating at one of the benches.  
  
Lauren: (who is kinda scared now of these "Saiyans") okay...well, that was your warning. I don't want to have to warn you again.  
  
She runs off rather quickly. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Anneliese would have gone after Hiei to get back her key, but she noticed something caught in the branches. Something Hiei would be back for, his katana. She grabbed it and waited for his return. She didn't have to wait long, moments later Hiei reappeared in the spot he had previously occupied.  
  
Anneliese: Back so soon?  
  
Hiei: I believe you have something that belongs to me Anneliese.  
  
Anneliese: And you seem to have something of mine.  
  
Hiei:....hn.  
  
Anneliese: What an interesting predicament we find ourselves in. By the way, why did you steal it anyway?  
  
Hiei:.......  
  
Anneliese: Well, in any case, I want it back.  
  
Hiei: You first answer me this: Where did you get this? (He motions to the necklace in his other hand.)  
  
Anneliese: It was given to me the day I was born...not that that's any of your business.  
  
Hiei: Do you even know what this key unlocks?  
  
Anneliese: I...umm....well....not really.  
  
Hiei: Well I do, so it would make it my business now wouldn't it?  
  
Anneliese: YOU DO?! Tell me please, what does it go to?  
  
Hiei: I don't think I'll tell you.  
  
Anneliese: What? (Tries to take a step forward, but looses her balance and starts to fall.)  
  
Hiei seeing her beginning to fall uses his lightning speed to grab hold of her and steady her back on the branch. At the same time though, Anneliese grabs Hiei's left arm (the one holding the key/necklace) and pries open his hand. Hiei, who is shocked by this sudden assault, drops the necklace, which she grabs in an instant. Anneliese then puts two fingers to her forehead and disappears.  
  
~ Mind you this all happened in about 5 seconds. ~  
  
Hiei: (eyes that are already wide in surprise, open even wider with realization) Wait...she still has my katana!!!   
  
Heehee fun stuff. If you are wondering where all the violence and bad guys are, well they come later. I gotta have a way to make this story long ya know. Well anyway, only one person reviewed for that last chapter..this makes me sad...does no one want to read my story? Well for those of you who do read this please please please review! ( 


	6. Golf?

Chapter 6: Golf?  
  
Kurama: (catching sight of Hiei in the tree) What are you doing up there Hiei?  
  
Hiei is still looking at the place where Anneliese vanished and doesn't answer.  
  
Kurama: Hiei?  
  
Hiei:...what?  
  
Kurama: Come play golf with everyone. It's actually a quite entertaining game.  
  
Hiei:... *in his head* How could I have been so reckless in dropping my guard!  
  
Kurama: I'll take your silence for consent.  
  
Hiei: hn...fine...  
  
He jumps out of the tree and lands next to Kurama. They walk over to the counter where golf equipment is supplied. Kenshin is now working at that counter.  
  
Kenshin: Will you be wanting a golf club and ball now?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Kenshin hands Kurama an extra long club. Who without thinking hands it to Hiei. Hiei looks at the club and scowls. The club is almost as tall as him.  
  
Hiei: Kurama..(he says in a very unamused voice)  
  
Kurama: wha..OH! My apologies Hiei.  
  
Hiei: hn..  
  
Kenshin: Huh? Who are you talking to? (Kenshin can't see Hiei above the overly tall counters.)  
  
*NOTE* It's not that Hiei is short; everything around him is just too tall. (  
  
Kurama tries to give Hiei a boost.  
  
Hiei: DON'T TOUCH ME KITSUNE!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oh! There's another person there that there is.  
  
Kurama motions to Kenshin while Hiei isn't looking to give him a "shorter" club. Kenshin smiles and obliges. Now Hiei and Kurama have their supplies and are ready to golf.  
  
Kurama goes first and sinks a hole-in-one. Hiei, who still is fuming about the whole "short" incident, hits the ball harder than needed. It flies out of the park.  
  
Kurama: um..Hiei? I think you hit the ball a little to hard.  
  
Hiei sends a fiery glare in Kurama's direction. He then flashes out and back with his ball.  
  
Kurama: I say we go to the next one.  
  
Kurama yet again makes a perfect hole in one. Hiei, who is now also angry about missing the last hole and Kurama's double success (among other things), puts down his ball and swings. The ball hits the side of the hole and bounces out into a nearby water hole. (I hate those things! They are always conveniently where your ball lands.) Hiei starts yelling curses and breaks his club in two on his knee.  
  
Kurama: ...you might want to go get yourself a new club. It will be hard to play without one.  
  
Hiei: Fine..  
  
Hiei comes back with another club and they continue on to the next hole.  
  
Kurama, noticing his friend's dismay, hits the ball purposely away from the hole. This only helps to anger Hiei farther.  
  
Hiei: I know very well you missed that shot on purpose. (Kurama sheepishly hits the ball in the hole.)  
  
Hiei puts his ball down to hit. He is now past caring if it goes in the hole or not. He swings this time with all his might. The ball zooms toward where Goku, Goten, and Trunks are sitting. The ball hits Goku's head, bounces off, hits Goten's head, bounces off, and hits Sanosuke's face. The ball then flies toward Saitou's face, but since the ball has lost a lot of it's momentum he catches it a crumbles it in his hands.  
  
Goku and Goten: (dancing around with their hands on their heads) ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!!! OOOOOUUUCHHHIIEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke:....(well I'm sure he would have said something, but he can't say anything right now. He's out cold on the ground. Bruising is already forming around one of his eyes.)  
  
Kurama: This just isn't your day is it Hiei? Don't worry; I'll go get you another ball.  
  
Hiei shrugs and looks around at his "victims".  
  
Hiei: I can't stand this anymore. (He blurs out)  
  
Kurama comes back with another golf ball. He looks around and sees that Hiei has vanished. He smirks and shakes his head.  
  
Just then a girl walks up to Kurama with straight, long, dark brown hair, milky pale skin, and almost gothic-narrow eyes. She wore a black tee shirt; black high-heeled zipper boots, and midnight blue jeans with droopy gold earrings and a black-jeweled bracelet.  
  
Theresa: Do you mind if I play? I get the rest of the day off. *Remember she's the concession stand worker*  
  
Kurama: No, not at all. The person I was playing with just disappeared anyway.  
  
Theresa: Now I'm warning you, I'm not that good.I've never played before.  
  
Kurama: It's okay, I'll teach you. Here you start out like this.  
  
(Right after Anneliese blurs out in the tree)  
  
Ellen and Jesse are playing the shooting game Jurassic Park. Anneliese appears on top of the monitor for the game.  
  
Anneliese: (looking down at the screen) Man! And I thought I had bad aim Jesse.  
  
Jesse: Aww querida, that wasn't very nice.  
  
Ellen: (looking up) What's with the sword?  
  
Anneliese: katana  
  
Ellen: Whatever  
  
Anneliese: (indicates katana) Someone gave it to me...I guess you could call it a gift.  
  
Hiei: *in Anneliese's head* liar  
  
Anneliese smiles smugly to herself. She watches Ellen and Jesse play the game for a couple more minutes, and then she gets tired and decides to go play one for herself. She finds one of those motorcycle games and decides to play that. She sits on the fake bike and puts in her coins. (Which she stole from Ellen shhh...don't tell.) Immediately the bike starts to rattle and shake violently. Anneliese goes flying off and lands on the carpet face down.  
  
Vegeta: (who jumps out from around the corner) HAHAHAHA!!! I can't believe you fell for that!  
  
Trunks: Yeah! Did you see how far she flew back Dad? It must have been about 10 feet.  
  
Vegeta: Come on son; let's go mess with some of the other games.  
  
Anneliese: (sits in an upright position and watches Vegeta and Trunks walk off.) Was that Hiei?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Anneliese: Ahhh!!!! (She quickly jumps to her feet and turns around) but...(points in the direction of Vegeta)....you..OooooHHhhh, that was your twin from the bus.  
  
Hiei: For the last time I do not have a twin! Umm...well I mean he's not my twin. But that's off the subject of why I have returned. You still have something of mine. I've given you back your key; now return that which is mine.  
  
Anneliese: First of all, I had to steal my key back. Second, you still have something I want.  
  
Hiei: Nani? I have nothing more that you would interest you.  
  
Anneliese: Oh really? Tell me what this key unlocks and I'll tell give it back your sword.  
  
Hiei: katana  
  
Anneliese: whatever  
  
Hiei: Well, why don't you try and get the information out yourself. You felt no compunction searching my mind earlier.  
  
Anneliese: You know very well I can't! You've blocked me out of your mind.  
  
Ellen: Hey Anneliese! Do you have any money? Someone seems to have run off with mine.  
  
Both Hiei and Anneliese turn to her.  
  
Hiei: Aren't you a thief?  
  
Ellen: Well ya.  
  
Anneliese: Then go steal some!  
  
Ellen: Geez! What's your problem?  
  
Anneliese: So is it a deal Hiei? You...(She stops abruptly when she realized Hiei has vanished.) Dammit!!! Can't even carry on a descent conversation without him disappearing. This is getting ridiculous! Hiei come back here right this instant!  
  
A few moments pass where Hiei does not show up.  
  
Anneliese: Fine, but remember you forced me to do this! (Anneliese is bringing out the katana from its sheath.)  
  
She runs out to the benches.  
  
Anneliese: *thinks to herself* Hmm...I need something hard to break this thing against. (She spots Goku's head) Perfect!  
  
She runs over to Goku who is talking to Trunks and whacks him over the head with the flat side of the katana.  
  
Goku: OUCH! Why do people keep hitting my head! (Teardrop comes down.)  
  
Anneliese: Wow! (Looking katana over) This thing's stronger than I thought.  
  
Hiei: (appears behind her) What exactly do you think you are doing?  
  
Anneliese: (Turns swiftly around.) What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to break your freakin' katana.  
  
Hiei: And that helps you get the information out of me how?  
  
Anneliese: Well it doesn't! But it sure as hell makes me feel better.  
  
Hiei: hn....(He smirks) Follow me.  
  
Anneliese: So tell me where this place is, so I can instant transmission us there.  
  
Ellen, who was spying in the busses, smirks and runs off to get everyone as Hiei tell Anneliese the coordinates.  
  
Ooohhhhh and the action is about to begin..or is it just more fun stuff? No, It's action. Don't miss out on the next chappie! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Almost There

Chapter 7: Almost There  
  
Ellen runs up to the group (now consisting of everyone but Hiei and Anneliese) and yells out, "Everyone please I need you all to listen!"  
  
No one answers her. Everyone is to busy with their own doings. She thinks to herself. *How do I get their attention...oh, I know!* She runs to the nearest bench, stands on it, and bellows out, "FREE FOOD!!"  
  
Immediately all the guys and Theresa rush toward Ellen. All the other girls stay behind, they aren't interested in the food. Right as Ellen is about to be trampled by the guys she points in Anneliese and Hiei's direction, "They have the food."  
  
Hiei has just finished telling Anneliese where to transmission to when they hear the humungous rumble behind them. Both of their eyes widen in surprise. "Uh..", Anneliese steps closer to Hiei, "why are they all coming this way?" "I don't know we better hurry up though. Now are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiei is giving Anneliese a piercing glare. "It will be dangerous and I won't be saving you every time you get yourself in trouble." Anneliese's eyes narrow, "You won't be needing to save me, I'll be fine. Now come on, let's go."  
  
She puts out her hand. Hiei looks down then up at her face. "Come on Hiei! If you hadn't noticed, there is a large mob about to tackle us! I won't bite, now take my hand." Anneliese steps even closer to him. He takes her hand a fraction of a second too late. The mob pummels on top of them just as Anneliese and Hiei instant transmission away. Taking the following people with them: Ellen, Kurama, Theresa, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Kenshin, Saitou, Sanosuke, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
  
Flash! Everyone topples to the ground. Grunts and groans are heard from the group. Goku is the first to get up, "Hey! Where's the food?" "Huh? What food?" Anneliese looks confused. "That human girl there told us that you had free food." Vegeta points at Ellen. "Heh...I ..well..," she trails off trying to find a reason for why she had them all just do that. "Anneliese, we don't have time for this." He fixes her with a fiery gaze. Ellen suddenly angers, "OH! Not worthy of you precious time are we?" Hiei doesn't even look at her, "No, you not." Ellen tries to make a run at Hiei, but Anneliese grabs the back of her shirt and tries to calm her down.  
  
Kurama is the first to look around. "Hiei, where are we?" Everyone now starts to look around them also. They are in a large empty auditorium of some kind. They are all on a stage and on one of the walls there is a large banner that reads *Hot Anime Guy Convention*. "What's anime?" Kuwabara looks at the others. Ellen, Anneliese, and Theresa all look at each other with worried expressions. "Anneliese! You've brought us to the wrong place!" Hiei growls while taking a step closer to her. "It's not my fault my concentration was broken when everyone landed on me!" She also advances on him so they are now only inches away from each other. "Umm...guys.." Sanosuke tries to get everyone's attention, while pointing out at the door in front of them. "WHAT!" Hiei and Anneliese say in unison, their heads growing larger and Sanosuke growing smaller in that classic anime style. All three of them return to normal after a moment and Hiei stares daggers at Sanosuke. "Wow..there's something you don't see everyday." Ellen's eyes are wide. "All I was TRYING to say was there are people watching us!" Sanosuke is close to hysterics from being yelled at by two pissed off people.  
  
Everyone turns to face the audience. It has become full of people, but not normal people, crazy fan girls now inhabit the auditorium. Signs are seen everywhere with anime guy's faces all over them. "OH MY GOSH!" A girl in the front row jumps up and rushes to the edge of the stage. "YOU REALLY ARE THEM!"  
  
With a speed that could give both Hiei and Anneliese a run for their money all the girls jumped to their feet and raced to the stage. Every guy onstage had a fan club of his own...all except Kuwabara who stood, undisturbed by the commotion.  
  
Anneliese, Theresa, and Ellen all managed to break away from the obsessive fan mob. "What are we gonna do?" Ellen whispers to the others. "Well, what else can we do but try to save them?" Theresa said with a mad glare in her eyes. "Now come on, let's go save our guys!"  
  
The guys were having big problems with the fans. There seemed to be about 100 girls to each guy. (Heehee do the math..9 guys x 100 girls = 900 total *good*) "I've had enough of this!" Vegeta takes to the air and hovers above everyone. Goku, Trunks, and Goten closely follow suit. "Hey! That's not fair come help...US!!" Yusuke managed to scream out before being dog piled. Saitou has lost his temper and is about to pull out his sword when the auditorium goes pitch black. The fan girls start screaming and don't hear a number of instant transmission noises.  
  
The lights come back on, but all the guys are gone. Ellen goes to one of the auditorium doors and yells out, "Wait guys come back!" All the fan girls seem to take flight as they flee for the door. After all of them have finally gone, Ellen shuts the door behind them and locks it.  
  
"Wow! That was a little too close for comfort. Thanks you three." Yusuke jumps down along with the rest from their hiding places above the stage. What Anneliese, Ellen, and Theresa did to save the guys: Theresa switched off the lights, Anneliese got all the guys into their hiding places above the stage, and Ellen led the girls out. Simple enough right? ( "I don't think we have much time here." Kurama turns to Hiei. "Where should we have ended up?" Hiei again turns to stare down Anneliese, "We were suppose to go to the Shinigami Caverns." "Sure blame it all on me! It's not like there wasn't any interference!" Anneliese throws Ellen a dirty look. "Whatever did happen," Saitou cut in, "we are not where we need to be."  
  
"We?" Hiei says in an impatient voice. "When has this situation ever involved you humans?" "You know we don't to be here Hiei," Kuwabara says, "were here to help you guys out." "Well, actually you just came because you thought I we had free food." Anneliese smirks as she points this out. Kuwabara's face drops slightly as he also realizes this.  
  
"It's not like we needed your human help anyway." Hiei is getting more and more impatient by the second. Theresa and Ellen look outraged. "Like we didn't just save you from those crazy girls!" Kurama chuckles slightly, "Well, they have a point there." "Fine," Hiei points at Ellen and Theresa, "you two can come with us, but all the rest of you will stay here. Now, Anneliese you remember the correct coordinates don't you?" He guides Kurama, Ellen, Theresa, and Anneliese away from the others. Anneliese doesn't answer him she just has everyone link arms and puts two fingers to her forehead. Out the five flash again.  
  
This time they arrive in a dark cave. "Well, this looks more like the place we intended on going." Kurama looks around.  
  
"Welcome," a low, deep voice echoes around the cave.  
  
Bummbummbummm!!! Hey you guys! I decided to try a new way of writing. Tell me which form you like better when you REVIEW!!!!!!! Please and thank you. ( 


	8. Troubles

Chapter 8: Troubles  
  
After the echo subsides from the cavern, a slight shiver runs through the group.  
  
"Who's there?" Ellen looked anxiously around searching for the owner of the voice. "I had no idea anyone was expecting us." Anneliese looks questioningly at Hiei who remains quite and keeps still. Kurama side glances at Hiei. He notices that Hiei's body posture has become ridged and alert.  
  
'We must be in more danger than I thought,' Kurama thinks to himself.  
  
"Umm....so what are we doing in a gloomy place like this?" Theresa looks dismally at the dark cave walls around her. The cave had a dim lighting in it since only small torches lighted the room.  
  
"Ask her," Hiei points at Anneliese.  
  
"Don't start this up again, I came here because of the information you gave to me..or lack thereof." Anneliese countered back.  
  
"Shh..Someone's approaching." Kurama said in an urgent whisper.  
  
A figure slowly crept out of the shadows. He wasn't that much taller than Hiei or Anneliese. Actually, he only exceeded them by a few inches. It was hard to tell in the dark, but they could see that he was in his late teens. His black hair was past his ears and jetted downward in spikes. His eyes where also black with a misty glow to them, but they showed no emotion as her drew nearer. His pace was a slow one, like someone who had all the time in the world. He finally came to a stop before the group.  
  
The group tensed as he ceased his movement. Hiei glared and Kurama instinctively stepped slightly in front of the girls to shield them.  
  
"My, aren't we the edgy ones?" This stranger had a certain tone to his voice that made the listener want to hear it again. It was smooth like honey, yet low and mysterious.  
  
Hiei reaches for his katana hilt, but stops before he grasps it. Everyone turned to look at Hiei, everyone except the stranger.  
  
*Wow, Hiei must really hate this guy, but...how does he know him?* Anneliese looks worriedly at Hiei who seems to be trying to kill the man with his eyes.  
  
The man took no notice of this though. On the contrary, he stared straight ahead and smirked. "Don't worry Hiei, I won't be killing you...yet." The stranger still looks like he is staring past the group when he says this. His eyes though make a slight change, now his eyes almost looked orange.  
  
"I'll show you who will be killing who." Hiei growled murderously as he unsheathed his katana and lunged at him. He had caught the man off guard and before he knew it Hiei's blade had completely run him threw. The man groaned and kneeled as the full force of the blow impacted him.  
  
Hiei smirked, "What happened, you use to be more on guard than that." He slowly drew out his sword and jerked slightly in surprise when he saw no blood. The man began to chuckle softly as he slowly stood.  
  
"Oh Hiei, you always were the more gullible out of the two of us." The man still didn't look at whom he was speaking to as he said this. "Do you really think I would be so rash as to meet you now before I had planned out exactly how to kill you? Using inanimate objects to make a holograph of myself was my way of keeping a watch out for you when you arrived. Now hurry and find me so I can finally finish you off." With this the holograph vanished without a trace.  
  
"Um...Hiei? What was that all about?" Anneliese says in a soft voice as she steps a little closer to him. Hiei was about to answer when a loud rumbling filled the cave.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later, but for now let's run from the crashing cave, shall we?" Ellen begins to inch the others toward the tunnel leading out of the cavern, but no one moves. "RUN DAMMIT!"  
  
Ellen's yell was so loud it causes the cave to rumble louder and rocks suddenly begin falling from the ceiling. The lights go out and the group is thrown into pitch black. Hiei and Kurama are undisturbed by this though, considering they can see just as well in the dark as they can in the light. On the other hand, Ellen, Theresa, and Anneliese were tossed into a state of confusion. (Anneliese would have been able to see in the dark as well if she hadn't completely grown up in the human world.)  
  
"Ahhhhh! I can't see!" Theresa starts wildly spreading her arms out trying to find everyone.  
  
"Come on, the tunnel was this way when the lights were on." Ellen begins walking in a random direction.  
  
"Hiei, I suggest we get out of this open cave now." Kurama says while shielding himself from Theresa's flailing arms.  
  
"Fine," he replies while watching Ellen go around in circles muttering 'It's not far now, just a little farther' "you grab that girl and..." He trails off as something catches his eye.  
  
The whole roof of the cave has begun to collapse and half the people in the group didn't know it.  
  
"Go Kurama! This whole room is collapsing!" He yells out while running towards Anneliese.  
  
Anneliese hears the commotion coming from Hiei and senses that something is endangering her. Before she has a chance to try and move though, an arm wraps firmly around her waist and lifts her up. Anneliese barely has time to grab on to her rescuer when she hears the loud crash of a particularly large rock that had fallen right where she was a moment before. Kurama, following Hiei's suit, quickly grabs Theresa (a little less rough as Hiei grabbed Anneliese) and races her over to the tunnel. Inside the tunnel there are more lit torches, and both girls are set down by their rescuers.  
  
"Oh Kurama, thank you sooooo much!" Theresa embraces Kurama and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Kurama blushes slightly, but returns the embrace, "it's fine Resa, and we're all okay now."  
  
Anneliese suddenly pricks, "Uh..guys, where's Ellen?"  
  
Kurama and Theresa freeze mid-embrace as their faces drop in realization. "Uh oh.."  
  
Ellen is still walking aimlessly around the cavern. She has miraculously avoided being hit by a rock and flattened thus far. She suddenly stops as she just now notices everyone is not following her and she is by herself. "Hey...guys? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!" Ellen now starts running in the opposite direction she was heading. She runs for a few moments until she crashes into a wall. She is knocked out and is about to hit the floor when someone catches her and brings her to the tunnel.  
  
"We HAVE to go back for her!" Anneliese was bellowing at Hiei.  
  
"We have no time to, besides she's probably already dead by now." Hiei coldly replies.  
  
"Well if you won't come, I'll go myself! She's my friend and I'm not leaving her behind." Anneliese turns to leave, but is stopped when Hiei grabs her wrist. He gives her a piercing glare, but she won't look at him.  
  
*She doesn't want me to know she's trying not to cry. * Hiei thought to himself. "Liese, listen.." Hiei starts, but suddenly stops when Ellen comes floating into the room.  
  
Or at least that's what it looked like to Kurama, Theresa, and Hiei; to Anneliese, the scene looked perfectly normal. Jesse (the ghost that all the sudden disappeared during one of the earlier chapters) was carrying the still unconscious Ellen in his arms.  
  
"Ellen!" Anneliese rushes forward to where she was. "Is she okay Jesse?"  
  
Jesse sets Ellen down and steps back. "Yes, I believe she will be fine, she just ran into a wall." He suppresses a chuckle as he says this.  
  
Ellen slowly starts stirring. She opens her eyes and sits up. "OUCH!" She grabs her head. "What happened?"  
  
"Jesse here saved you." Anneliese says smiling down at her life long friend.  
  
"Really?! Anneliese could you excuse us for a sec?" She steals a quick glance at Jesse.  
  
Anneliese nods and goes back to where Kurama, Theresa, and Hiei are standing. Obviously something happened behind Anneliese's back because the three still looking in that direction went wide eyed and turn around sharply. Anneliese goes to stand next to Hiei. She looks at him and gasps.  
  
"Hiei, you're hurt." Anneliese grabs Hiei's arm which is seeping blood out of a wound. She reaches down to her shirt and rips the bottom of it. She then uses the scraps to bandage it up. "There we go, good as new."  
  
They stand there staring at each other for a few minutes until Ellen approaches the group with a HUGE smile on her face. (Jesse has disappeared again.)  
  
"Well it seems like we're ready to go. Come on Resa, let's see where this tunnel leads to." Kurama holds Theresa's hand as they begin to walk, Kurama and Theresa in the lead, Ellen next, closely followed by Anneliese. Hiei stays back for a second looking down at his bandage then up at the girl walking away. A slight smirk crosses his face as he begins to walk.  
  
WOOHOOO next chapter up! Review please! 


	9. Plain Bad Luck

Chapter 9: Plain Bad Luck  
  
The group is walking along the seemingly unending tunnel way. A certain tension fills them as the unnerving emptiness of the tunnel sinks in. Hiei is now leading and is getting impatient at the pace at which they were traveling. He slowly picks up speed with his every step and is approaching a jog. The others behind him are slightly startled by the increase in speed, but try to keep up with difficulty. Hiei's temper and patience reaches a boiling point when he sees that this tunnel won't be ending anytime soon. He kicks off into a full out sprint leaving the others failing to keep up.  
  
'I need to make him make the first move,' Hiei thought to himself. 'Then I'll know what kind of mood he's in.'  
  
Kurama and Anneliese are ahead of Theresa who is ahead of Ellen. Everyone is sprinting at top speed, but gradually the last two in line begin to slow.  
  
"Umm..you guys..could we stop for a moment?" Ellen implores while throwing off the denim jacket she was still wearing.  
  
"Yeah seriously," Theresa panted, "not all of us are demons like you."  
  
Hiei glances back at his trailing companions, "No."  
  
Kurama and Anneliese look behind them regularly to see how the other two are faring. After a while they begin to see that they are being pushed well passed their limits (I mean come on, they're being forced to keep up with Hiei. That's got to be tough.) and they drop back to help the two girls out. After even more time passes, Anneliese and Kurama are dragging Ellen and Theresa along. The girls are steadily loosing hope that they will ever getting out of the tunnel, let alone stopping. Anneliese, seeing the dismal looks on both there faces uses all her efforts to catch up with Hiei, who is a fair distance ahead by now.  
  
"Hiei, we need to stop now!" Anneliese yells when she finally reaches him. "We've been running for almost an hour now to who knows what, and not all of us here are dressed for a marathon."  
  
This was true Hiei saw; Anneliese was in leather and silk, Ellen was wearing a bunch of denim, and Theresa was still in her Putt- Putt uniform.  
  
"Fine, but only for a little bit." Hiei's words must have traveled down the tunnel because immediately following the last syllable, Ellen threw herself down against the wall and Theresa fell into Kurama, who then placed her gently next to Ellen. Both girls where panting heavily. Even Kurama looked slightly fatigued, having just run for an hour for reasons he didn't yet know. Anneliese and Hiei begin to make their way back to the group.  
  
"Hn..they're going to slow us down." Hiei says with a slight growl while looking at the two girls sitting at the wall.  
  
"They may now, but they'll prove their worth. You just wait." Anneliese smiles lightly.  
  
"They'd better." Hiei frowns.  
  
"Well, we might all be a little more motivated if we knew more about what we're doing here.." She looks at him waiting for an answer. When he doesn't and they reach the group again he stops walking and stands opposite the wall the girls are sitting at.  
  
Anneliese joins the other two and sighs as she sits down. Everyone's breathing finally gets back to normal as they rest. They sit/stand there in silence for a few minutes; Hiei has his eyes shut and seems to want to get going again. Kurama stares down the long stretch of darkness on either side of them. Anneliese rolls up her pants. Theresa takes off her uniform shirt since she has a regular one underneath.  
  
"Urg..I need a serious change of clothes." Theresa softly mutters to herself.  
  
And Ellen is trying to pick up a rock that appears to be cemented to the ground. She tugs at it for a while. Then seeing how it isn't budging she hits the top of it. To Ellen's surprise, along with the people watching her do this, the rock sinks down into the ground.  
  
"Something tells me that wasn't the best.." Anneliese begins to say, but is cut off causing to the fact that a large hole has just appeared where the three girls where sitting. The three of them fall through and land on what appears to be a stone slide.  
  
"KURAMA SAVE ME!!!" Theresa shouts as they slide down.  
  
"Damn, this is just what we need." Anneliese frowns upon their less than fortunate luck.  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!" Ellen throws her hands up in the air as if she was on a roller coaster.  
  
The hole closes immediately after the girls fall through so Kurama's attempt to go after them fails. He and Hiei look shocked at the place the girls had just been.  
  
"Finally, he made his move. He's separating us on purpose, it'll be easier for him to mess with us that way." Hiei breaks the silence while stepping to where the rock had disappeared into the ground.  
  
"But, Ellen was the one who triggered it." Kurama locks emerald eyes at Hiei's ruby ones.  
  
"Yes, but he must have realized that she was the most likely one out of us to do something like that, so he made the trigger appear in front of her." Hiei shakes his head. "Now that he has us separated, for him the real fun can begin."  
  
"Hiei, you keep mentioning 'he' and 'him', but who is he?" Kurama looks upon his companion questioningly.  
  
"For now, maybe it's better that they're gone. I have much to tell you, Kitsune." Hiei begins to move down the tunnel again.  
  
"But will they be okay without us?" Kurama looks worriedly at the ground that had moments before swallowed up the three girls, one of whom he was growing very fond of.  
  
"Anneliese and Theresa can handle themselves..," Hiei thought about what Anneliese had said earlier. "And I suppose if she tried, Ellen could as well." He begins to walk off.  
  
Kurama gives one final look at the ground 'You three be careful' he thinks to himself, then moves to catch up with Hiei.  
  
The girls have finally reached the end of the slide. Where it spits them out onto the floor.  
  
"Ooooo!!! Let's do that again!" Ellen leaps to her feet and begins to try and scramble up the slide again.  
  
"How about not." Anneliese grabs the back of Ellen's shirt and pulls her away. "We need to keep going."  
  
"I'm with you." Theresa also gets up from the ground.  
  
"Whatever you say Mrs. Hiei," Ellen looks extremely sulky.  
  
"What was that?" Anneliese side-glances back at her.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ellen says quickly as she follows the other two away from the slide.  
  
This hallway was a lot nicer than that of the one they had previously inhabited. The floor was of black marble and the way had much better lighting than before. The walls had many small lamps mounted on them, which gave the hall a warm glow. Had the girls not known better they would have thought they were in a completely different place. The ceiling was relatively lower than the first tunnel though so they had to duck their heads. (Well, at least Ellen and Theresa had to.)  
  
"Great, this is jest what we need right now." Theresa grumbles while her head is in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side, at least it can't get any worse." As Ellen says this she tries to look at the others, but it only results in her hitting her head on the low ceiling.  
  
"Wait..is it just me or is the ceiling getting lower? Theresa looks at Anneliese, who actually has to duck now.  
  
"Good job Ellen, you wanna jinx us anymore?" Anneliese is fuming at their misfortunes.  
  
"I'm sorry..but maybe if that worked..," Ellen raises her voice at this next part. "It's gonna get soooo much worse than this. We're talking a lot worse!" Ellen looks hopefully around earning her another encounter with the ceiling.  
  
"Ellen, I don't think reverse psychology works on walls." Theresa slightly shakes her head while stating this.  
  
"Oh my..you're not going to believe this," Anneliese, who can raise her head up higher than the others, hurries forward.  
  
The girls walk through and opening in the passageway where they enter a large room. The ceiling is high now so they can stand up completely and decoration isn't that much different then the hallway. What they see inside the room makes them smile. There are rows upon rows of weapons, armor, and other devices.  
  
"You guys," Anneliese says while doing the first true smile she had done in awhile, "I think our luck just changed."  
  
Ellen: YEAH! Another chapter up.  
  
Anneliese: And about time too.  
  
Ellen: So like always pleaz review..or we will refuse to do the next chapter. That's right, we'll take the story hostage and you'll never find out who this mystery bad guy is. (Which you will just so happen to find out in the next chapter if you review.)  
  
Anneliese: We want 7 reviews and we're not going to post until it's done. I mean how hard can it be, you click the review button then review.  
  
Ellen: It doesn't even have to be long, it could be one word if ya want. I don't even care if it's like "I hate your fic!!!! And I hope you die very painful deaths!"  
  
Anneliese glances at Ellen.  
  
Anneliese: Well, I hope no one hates us that much.. 


	10. The Truth Behind It

Chapter 10: The Truth Behind It  
  
~Flashback~ The girls walk though an opening in the passageway where they enter a large room. The ceiling is high now so they can stand completely up and the decoration isn't that much different then the hallway. What they saw inside the room makes them smile. There are rows upon rows of weapons, armor, and other devices.  
  
"You guys," Anneliese says while doing the first true smile she had done in awhile, "I think our luck just changed."\ ~End Flashback~  
  
"HA! And you said reverse psychology didn't work!" Ellen dances around the other two. At first Anneliese and Theresa ignore her, but as her "dance" persists, they begin to become annoyed.  
  
"I am forced to warn you that is you do not end this action of yours I will not be held responsible for any harm that you may and will receive." The second Anneliese finishes her threat, Ellen stops dancing and both she and Theresa step back.  
  
"Wow, that was a Hiei line if I ever heard one," Theresa inches farther behind Ellen.  
  
"Hn.." Anneliese frowns and crosses her arms.  
  
"See, there she goes again," Ellen mutters to Theresa.  
  
"Anyway, I don't think we should touch anything in here just yet." Anneliese looks around the room.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Ellen and Theresa say in unison. "Haa haa, jinx...double jinx!"  
  
"Will you both shut up?! Or will I have to change your dippers before that happens?" Anneliese looks at them both coldly.  
  
"Oooo ouch.."  
  
"Man, harsh.." Theresa and Ellen look down dejectedly.  
  
"Sorry you guys, it's just that I can't tell if it was an accident or not that we found this room." The ice disappears from her eyes as suspicion taints them.  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't an accident..or maybe someone just wanted us split up from the guys and forgot that this room was here." Theresa looks off dreamily while thoughts of Kurama inhabit her mind.  
  
"I like that second theory better, and besides..." Ellen stops as she catches sight of a paintball gun hanging on the wall. Her eyes widen as she begins to sprint toward it. Anneliese and Theresa, realizing what she is about to do, lunge for her, but miss.  
  
Ellen, upon reaching the wall, snatches the gun and raises it above her head. "BWAAHAAA!!! IT'S MINE!!!"  
  
The two wait expectantly for something to happen, Ellen is petting the weapon muttering "my precious".  
  
"Nothing happened...then, I guess it's okay." Anneliese checks around one more time then heads to the nearest weapons row.  
  
"So let's get loaded up," Theresa says excitedly while eyeing a nearby sword.  
  
Hiei and Kurama are still walking in the same hall. They have been silent for a while now. Kruama is about to reask his question when Hiei begins.  
  
"A long time ago, before I met you, even before I truly became a thief, I live with a couple that first found me after I had been thrown from my birth island. I expect they accepted me as a demon because the man was a fire demon himself; the wife I wasn't sure about. They had a son also, but I never really got to meet him, I only knew him by name, he was away somewhere after having some sort of dispute with his parents. At this same time, news was spreading that countless murders were being committed in the demon world. All on the account of one, his name was Hikoro. The killings were in irregular intervals, but they were still happening none-the-less. There would be many one year, then next to none the preceding year. Almost as if he was searching for something he kept losing hope in finding. After about three years of living with them, they gave birth to a child; a girl."  
  
"Anneliese," Kurama muttered.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Correct, Anneliese was the child, and at birth she was given a small rusted key. At the time I had no idea of what the significance of that key would be. Being only three myself, I put it out of my mind. It wasn't until two years later that it was brought up again. Anneliese had taken off her necklace and thrown it on the floor when her father immediately scolded her for doing such a thing. He then told her that she was to never take it off. This seemed to confuse her and she questioned why. I was in the room with them, but I was hiding behind a chair so as to be able to listen in. He said to her that she was one of two Guardians that protected a gate deep underground. When she replied that she didn't want to guard a dusty bug infested gate he laughed and tussled her hair. Then he said that she would never have to go down there if she promised to always keep her necklace on and not let anyone ever have it. This seemed to convince her and after a moment she spoke aloud about the other thing on her mind. She asked who the other Guardian was since she was only one of them. Buru, which was the man's name, looked around him sensing the air. He then walked over to the chair I was behind and looked over the side of it where he saw me kneeled down. He had then picked me up by the back of my shirt and carried me over to sit next to Anneliese. After that he pointed at me and said to Anneliese that I was the other Guardian. When I told him that that couldn't be right because I had come from a different family and I didn't have a key he smiled at me and laughed again. We'll just have to fix that, he had said. Then he called the wife into the room. She came in and joined the group all sitting. Buru asked her if she would present me with her own key, which she obliged smiling delightedly. I was given a trinket that exactly mirrored Anneliese's key. The couple grinned at each other and stood to stand next to one another. The wife then explained to us that she and Buru had met and gotten married all because of their 'occupation' and that maybe one day Anneliese and I would get together. Hn..I remember Anneliese's exact reply to that remark. 'What! Me marry him? Mom you're crazy. Hiei is my friend, we're not going to get married.'"  
  
Hiei actually shook his head and laughed at the memory. Even at age two she had had quite the attitude. He continued.  
  
"Then couple explained to us our duties as the gate's protectors. Sorry Kitsune, I cannot reiterate what was said, but actually we did not have that many things to do."  
  
"I understand. I did not expect you to tell me anything." Kurama smirked as he walked on, but was startled to see that Hiei was having trouble continuing his story. So Kurama prompted him. "What does this have to do with Hikoro?"  
  
Hiei was silent for a few more moments. Kurama was surprised at how much emotion was shown on his friend's usually blank face as he continued.  
  
"That same day, at nightfall, we were sitting outside the house and enjoying the last few days of warm weather when a man in complete black approached the walkway leading to our house. Buru walked over to the man and stood in his way, blocking us from the man's view. I heard the man ask to come in, and Buru refuse him. Then I remember the man getting angry, and Buru yelling for his wife to take Anneliese and me inside. Once there we could here more shouts and the wife kept looking anxiously out of the window. Apparently this man was none other than the mass murderer, Hikoro, and he wanted to be allowed to search our house. Buru of course would not allow him to do this and asked him to leave immediately. Then I heard Hikoro suggest that they should settle this the way all things in the demon world should be settled, with a fight. Buru consented and they readied for battle. Upon hearing this, the wife went into some kind of frenzy. She went to a desk and began furiously writing a letter. When it was finished, she gave it to Anneliese. Then she gave her one final hug and held her hands over Anneliese's face. A pale mist seemed to seep out of her fingers and travel into Anneliese's open mouth and nose. Within seconds, the girl was knocked unconscious. The wife then turned desperately to me.  
  
'I have erased her memory. She will not remember anything when she awakens. Please take her somewhere safe where she can start a new life, somewhere far away from here. And no, you must not stay with her, wherever she goes. Until you both are older and much stronger your keys and yourselves will be much safer at a distance.' She kneeled next to me and hugged me as well. 'I have loved you like any son, and I know this is much for someone so young to take on, but I trust in you to handle it. And who knows, maybe you two will find each other again someday.' She gave me a last smile.  
  
We heard a loud crash outside and the wife's eyes widened in fear. She yelled for me to get going. I gave her a last look and sped out the back door, barely reaching it before I heard the front door being blasted open. I heard a scream and stopped in my tracks. I just couldn't leave and not try to help. I set Anneliese down on the back porch and went back inside. The scene that met my eyes still shocks me. Blood was everywhere and Hikoro stood in the center of the room spotless. The wife was spread out on the floor. She..she had been completely torn apart..nothing was attached anymore. I lunged at him wanting nothing less than a very painful death for him. I knew I was being reckless, but what did I care. The one woman that came somewhat close to a mother for me was lying in pieces on the floor. Hikoro barely had to touch me for me to go crashing to the ground. Then he stared down at me and fixed me with a gaze that seemed to look through me. Then he hissed at me that he was searching for a key and asked whether I had seen one around the house. Thankfully it was hidden down my shirt and when I was silent he said that I was just a waste of his time and disappeared. I felt ashamed of myself, but Anneliese was still in danger there so I had to get her to safety. I brought her to a forest where I knew she would be found and left. A few years past and I came into conflict with Hikoro. It resulted in almost the same way. Then just a couple years ago, I came into my most recent conflict with him. It ended with a draw with us both being severely wounded. And here we are now, and I plan to make this my final battle with him."  
  
More silence followed the end of Hiei's story.  
  
"But..why have you not shared any of this with Anneliese yet? Why did you only wish to tell me?" Kurama looks slightly perplexed.  
  
Hiei looks down and the ground then locks his gaze with Kurama's.  
  
"It's more difficult than that." Hiei looks his most serious. "It would be hard for her.  
  
"But won't she want to know who Hikoro is, what truly happened to her parents? What about her brother? Would he help her if he knew that she was in need?" Kurama tries to see what Hiei is keeping back.  
  
"No, he would not help." Hiei's eyes narrow. "You see, the brother and Hikoro have the same motive, they both wish to find the Guardians and what they possess."  
  
"But that still does not answer my question of why you will not tell her about him." Kurama said.  
  
"The true reason is that the two who seek us," Hiei took a breath in. "are in fact the same. Hikoro is Anneliese's brother."  
  
Heehee yeah! Thanks for the reviews...took a little longer than we wanted, but hey we got them so thanks! And if you could do it again that'd be great. Tell me your favorite part I wanna see how your going to take this.kk? now review! 


	11. Parting Paths

"Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Random inputs*  
  
Chapter 11: Parting Paths  
  
A group materializes in the middle of the street, to the left there is Putt- Putt, to the right there is a bar. This group consists of Goku, Vegeta, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yusuke all of whom decide not to return to their homes after the traumatizing incident with the fan mobs.  
  
"Well, which should it be?" Sanosuke inquires. The guys look from the building on their right to the mini-park on their left.  
  
"I'm all for another game of golf if anyone...," Yusuke stops mid sentence when he catches sight over the fence of Putt-Putt of Keiko fuming, "the bar it is then!" Yusuke quickly tries to herd the group towards the bar before Keiko spots him.  
  
Vegeta looks over Yusuke's shoulder figuring out whom they are retreating from, "I thought that was your woman, why do you flee from her?"  
  
"I'm not running away from her," Yusuke says while ducking behind Kenshin, "I'm just running away from our date. I like Keiko fine, it's the dates that scare me."  
  
"That's fine, but do you really expect us to sneak you into a bar?" Kenshin frowns at Yusuke.  
  
"Aww, come on Kenshin, it's not against the law to go into a bar if you're underage. The illegal part is the drinking part, which the kid won't be doing any of. Right?" Sanosuke gives Yusuke a quick wink and smiles.  
  
"Right, I won't have a drop of the stuff. I'll just have a soda, okay?" Yusuke tries to put on his best innocent face.  
  
Everyone, but Sanosuke looks at him suspiciously. "I could really care less about what the kid does since he's not mine, so there's no point in wasting my time out here." Vegeta grabs Goku and walks the rest of the way to the bar entrance. "Come on Kakarot, I know of one thing I can most definitely beat you in."  
  
Kenshin's face remains skeptical, "I suppose he is right, that he is. Just you take responsibility for whatever happens." Kenshin also heads inside.  
  
Yusuke gives Sanosuke a huge grin. "Well, come on kid, let's get you in there." Sanosuke pats Yusuke on the back as they rush inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Continuing down the seemingly unending tunnel, Hiei and Kurama have been silent for the past few minutes.  
  
"So that's the reason the brother was never around the house, he was out already trying to obtain your keys." Kurama gazes at the ground deep in thought while they continue walking. "Just imagine what would have happened if he had known from the start that his parents possessed what he sought."  
  
"For one, I wouldn't be in this mess," Hiei begins, "but for another Anneliese wouldn't have been born considering Hikoro would have killed her parents." Hiei closes his eyes and shakes his head. As he opens his eyes he stops walking.  
  
Kurama breaks his thoughts and raises his focus to Hiei. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Did you not notice? Look in front of you." Hiei waits as Kurama looks ahead and realizes that they have finally reached the end of the tunnel. In front of them, a large green door stands that appears to be made of some sort of marble. Kurama strides the rest of the distance to the door and grips the smooth silver handle. The door comes open with great ease considering its heavy appearance and he and Hiei proceed through with caution.  
  
They enter a small square room glazed completely over with green glass that seems to be giving off it's own life. As they reach the center of the room the large marble door comes to a silent close behind them. They both turn around.  
  
"Should we have expected anything less?" Hiei asks Kurama.  
  
Which Kurama shakes his head in response, "need we even check it to be certain it is locked?"  
  
"No, we'll just have to find another way out." Hiei goes to the nearest wall and begins searching it. Kurama follows suit on one of the other walls. In the silence Kurama's thoughts drift to what had been worrying him earlier. 'I wonder how the girls are fairing.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After getting completely loaded up and changed (Ellen took the paintball gun and changes her shirt to an old blue kimono and keeps her jeans; Theresa grabs a black sword that resembles a katana, but has more width to it and changes completely into a green kimono with green pants; Anneliese picks up a silver sword and puts on a silver kimono and black pants), the girls are in a much better mood then before and are passing the time walking by playing a game of truth or dare. (Which has been changed to truth or truth since they didn't have to many dares to do in a barren hallway.)  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go ahead and get this question out of the way: Everyone go on and tell us who you like." Ellen giggles obviously having way too much fun with the game already. "You first Theresa."  
  
"Kurama." Theresa replied without hesitation.  
  
"Wow, you were really prepared for that one. I mean, you didn't hesitate or anything." Ellen looks over at Anneliese. "Well? What about you?"  
  
"I...well...um...," Anneliese scratches the back of her head.  
  
"Oh come on already and just say Hiei, we all know you like him so just do us all a favor and go ahead and admit it." Theresa gives and evil grin. "And if you don't want to, I guess I could yell it out for you...who knows, the echo might carry all the way back to where the guys are and save you the trouble of telling him yourself."  
  
Anneliese waves her hand at Theresa. "Whoa, whoa, whoa no need for that...fine, I love Hiei." Anneliese continues walking, but the other two stop.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she said?" Theresa whispers to Ellen.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I specifically asked who she liked, not who she loves. I think she should be disqualified." Ellen looks seriously at Anneliese.  
  
"No, I meant the whole she loves Hiei thing. Do you think she meant to say liked?"  
  
"I meant what I said," Anneliese calls back to them. "Now, Ellen I believe it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, well mine's Jesse." Ellen's face brightens even more as she goes off into her own little world of Jesse. When she comes back to Earth she blinks a couple times and shouts out. "Okay, next question goes to Anneliese ("oh crap," Anneliese mutters): what kind of kisser is Hiei?"  
  
"What kind of question is that if I have never kissed him?" Anneliese blushes furiously.  
  
"I think it's a good question," Theresa puts in. "Just imagine what his kind of kiss would be like."  
  
"If he was in a good mood and we're not around anyone else," Anneliese ponders for a few moments, "his kiss would be passionate."  
  
Ellen and Theresa burst with laughter. "How do you figure?" They say in unison.  
  
"Well, truly what is Hiei not passionate about other than showing emotion? He's passionate about everything he does: fighting, achieving his goals, being loyal or protective." Anneliese stops talking as they continue.  
  
"Man, can't even go that into detail with Jesse, and I've kissed him." Ellen thinks out loud. Theresa still continues laughing until she realizes that she is the only noise in the hall. The group is consumed by an awkward silence. *Cricket sounds*  
  
"Hey! Does anyone see that up ahead?" Anneliese says, relieved to break the silence. "It looks like the tunnel splits."  
  
"You're right," Theresa stretches her vision down the dark tunnel, "one going left, one going right, and one straight in the middle."  
  
"Great, we're going to have to split up aren't we?" Ellen looks worried.  
  
"Do you have any other suggestions?" Anneliese catches a glimpse of Ellen's face. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, all you have to do is walk down your tunnel and see where it leads. And while you're at it, you can call for Kurama and Hiei. Easy right?"  
  
"But...wait! I know!" A look of enlightenment crosses Ellen's face. "Jesse! Jeeeesssssseeeeeee!?" A few moments pass where Jesse does not appear. "...He doesn't love me!" She looks close to tears.  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm sure he's being kept from helping us by that guy that Hiei keeps mentioning." Theresa gives Ellen a reassuring smile.  
  
"That has to be the reason, otherwise, I would also be able to talk to Hiei through telepathy, but that's being blocked as well." Anneliese tries to also be helpful, but at the mention of his name her face gets sad. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.'  
  
Ellen misses Anneliese's look of defeat and becomes convinced and steps in front of her middle tunnel way. "Bring it on dark, scary hallway."  
  
Anneliese and Theresa exchange shrugs and proceed down their appointed side paths. "See you when I see you." Theresa waves behind her as she heads off to the left. "Yeah, don't get into any trouble, okay?" Anneliese smirks as she lazily walks to the right.  
  
(5 min. later)  
  
"I'm a big brave dog, I'm a big brave dog *squeak* ah!" Ellen spins round and fires a paintball at the lonely darkness that trails her. She pivots back around walking a little faster. "I think I can, I think I can, I think...wait a second! Why did it make me feel better knowing that now definitely no one can come rescue me? If Jesse can't, who will save me?" She continues speed walking, stroking her paintball gun. "You'll save me won't you? Of course you will, you're my handy dandy, trusty rusty..."  
  
"Ellen?"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Anneliese rubs her recently shot arm. "Save your trigger-happy attitude for the enemy!"  
  
"Sorry Liese...(mutters to her paintball gun)...well done." Ellen looks at Anneliese as though just now really noticing her presence. "How'd you get in my tunnel? ...You got scared didn't you?"  
  
Anneliese glares at her. "Yes, my own shadow was just too much for little ole me to stand any longer."  
  
Ellen pats her back understandingly. "I know, those thinks can be pretty...ouch!"  
  
Anneliese finishes hitting Ellen upside her head. "I was being sarcastic! The two tunnels merged together."  
  
Ellen looks down her own tunnel, then over at Anneliese's. "Ooooh...I'M SAVED!!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, now let's keep going. I wanna find something, this overbearing nothingness has me unnerved." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Man I'm bored. Lucky me, I must have gotten the darkest most dull hallway out of them. If this doesn't pick up I may fall asleep.' Theresa continues down her hall dragging her feet as she goes. 'I wonder what the guys are up to. Better yet, I wonder what Kurama's doing? *Sigh* Maybe he's thinking about me right now...Kurama!? Kurama is that you? Oh, I'm so glad to see you!' She runs ahead arms spread out to capture him in a large embrace, but as she comes within a few feet he vanishes. 'Great, I'm thinking about him so much, I'm starting to hallucinate.' She puts her arms down and continues down the path. 'My mind and my heart are working together to mess with me now, great.' She turns her focus toward the ground to avoid seeing "Kurama" again. She goes along the tunnel this way for a while until she forgets her purpose in keeping her head down and lifts it upright again. There again, was the familiar shape of Kurama in front of her. 'Not again.' She drags herself on toward and past him. "Hi mirage Kurama."  
  
"Hello Resa." Kurama grabs her wrist and turns her around.  
  
"Oh my God! It really is actually you! We've been looking all over for you." Theresa smiles, but the sign is not returned. "What's wrong with you Kurama?" He tightens his grip on her wrist so that now her blood is being cut off. "Hey! Easy up on the grip! That hurts!"  
  
Kurama supplies her with a cold smile, his emerald eyes giving off none of their usual warmth. "Does it? Sorry about that." He throws her wrist down causing her knees to fall from beneath her. "Kurama what's your deal? Why did you do that?" She finds her feet and looks at his stoic face. 'Nothing's changed on his face, just the icy coldness in his eyes.' Just then she notices something on his hand that he had used to grab her with. There, small but unmistakable was an eye. With a stab of horror, she realizes that the eye is not just an image, but is able to follow her every move. It glares at her as she stares back at it. "...Kurama, what's that thing...that eye on your hand?" She slowly starts to back away closing her fingers around her sword hilt uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, are you going to fight?" Kurama taunts while steadily drawing closer. "Fine." He closes the rest of the distance between them and lands a punch on Theresa's left cheek. The force of the blow pushes her against the wall crashing her head into it. She is stunned by this and looses her grip on her sword, her head searing in pain and feels like it is about to explode. Kurama, with momentum from his last attack aims squarely again for her face. Theresa regains awareness and ducks her head dodging to the side. Kurama's fist crashes with the stone wall leaving it crack and dented. He immediately removes his hand from the wall and extends his leg in a kick to the side bashing his heel into her ribs. She falls to her knees desperately gasping for air that won't come, her bruising ribs stabbing knives throughout her whole body. Kurama is now towering over her; his hand out stretched and grasps a handful of her brown hair. He pulls her back to her feet this way and throws her against the wall. There is a sickening pop as her right shoulder hits the wall and collapses again blinded in the excruciating pain. Kurama is slower to move, but when he does, his hand goes to the back of his head where he lifts up his hair and produces a single red rose. With a graceful flick of his wrist the rose stem extends into his deadly thorn-ridden whip. Theresa watches him raise his whip in preparation to commence his attack again and unsheathes her own weapon. She stands, her left hand grasping the sword. The will to live driving her on. He brings the whip down aiming for her already injured shoulder. Unable to block the attack, she dodges to her left, but Kurama, anticipating this, flicks his wrist to his right bringing the whip to a snap at the desired shoulder. Theresa's sleeve completely rips off as the blood collects at a rapid pace outside of the wound. Kurama recoils the whip, already bringing it back for a second assault. As the whip draws near to her, she brings her sword up to intercept the blow. His whip wraps around the blade and with a tug of his hand the sword comes flying out of Theresa's grip and lands behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Hey you guys sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all enjoy! In your reviews I would like it if you start telling me your favorite part about each chapter. More violence to come so keep on reading and reviewing and I may have it up by the end of this week or earlier. REVIEW! please 


	12. Gazing Back

Chapter 12: Gazing Back  
  
Bored after long minutes of silence, Ellen breaks it. "So.........speaking of Hiei.  
  
"We weren't speaking of him," Anneliese bites back bitterly.  
  
"Oh,.........but now that you mention him," she is immediately interupted.  
  
"Why don't we talk about Jesse?" Anneliese puts on a obviously false smile.  
  
"Okay!" Ellen's bubbly talking soon fills the hallway and Anneliese finds her mind, not suprisingly, drifting.  
  
The girls walk on, Anneliese lost in thought staring blankly at the floor and Ellen babbiling happily to no one in particular about her boyfriend. Ellen suddenly ends her chatter and grabs Anneliese's sleeve pointing up ahead of them. Anneliese quickly glances up just in time to see a shadow move in front of them. Ellen closes her eyes and jumps back flayaling her arms feeling her gun hit something solid.  
  
"Anneliese, I think I got it," She excitedly whispers turning to face Anneliese, but her face suddenly drops when she sees that Anneliese is no longer standing next to her, but is instead knocked unconsious on the floor. "Umm.........Anneliese?"

FLASHBACK

Anneliese opens her eyes to see she is no longer in the dark cavern. Instead, she is standing in a clean, spacious room with comfortable furnature. Anneliese hears shouts coming from two men outside. She tries to move her feet, but finds that she is immobile. The other occupants of the room, a woman staring out a window and a small girl sitting quite close to Anneliese, seem to not have noticed her sudden apperance. Anneliese looks at the child sitting and notices that there is something strangely familiar about her.  
  
"Anneliese," the woman calls from the window, "come to me."  
  
Anneliese tries again to walk forward, but suddenly stops when she sees the young girl rushing toward the woman. Anneliese realizes with a start that that girl was infact her younger self, but then, whose eyes are she looking through if not from her own? There is no time to ponder this thought, the shouting gets louder, and the woman runs quickly to a desk and frantically extracts a pen and paper from its contents. She hurriedly begins scrawling things on the paper. Upon finishing, she beckons the mini-Anneliese to take the paper which she accepts. The woman kneels down to the childs height and wraps her arms tightly around the small figure. Tears creep silently down the woman's cheeks, emotional pain clearly expressed on every aspect of her. With a last tight squeeze, the woman draws back slightly and places a hand gently over little Anneliese's bright eyes and trusting face. A pale mist seeps from the woman's hands and travels ito the child's nose and mouth. A few moments pass where the sounds of a struggle outside the house are the only noise to be heard, then mini Anneliese drops unconsious into the woman's waiting, outstretched arm. The woman then turns in Anneliese's direction, or rather, in the direction of whoever's eyes Anneliese is peering out of. Tears still brimming her eyes, she says that she had erased the child's memory, and the second she wakes up would not remember anything of the previous years of her life. She then implores "Anneliese" to retreat to somewhere faraway and safe, and to take the girl along. The woman then warns to not stay with the child, but to drop her off where a caretaker will be sure to find her, and leave. She again kneels down and hugs the owner of the eyes Anneliese is gazing out of whispering into their ear that one day you'll find each other again, and when that time comes, you must stick together in the mean time, always wear this and never give it up. She lightly touches a key hanging from a necklace identical to Anneliese's. The woman breaks away and stands, prompting to pick up the child and go. The owner of the eyes obliges and races out the back of the house. Anneliese's vision begins to fade as screams fill her ears, but just as it is getting completely black, it fully comes back and the sound vanishes. She is no longer occupying someone else's eyes, but is higher up now, perhaps in a tree, looking down into a forest clearing. In the pale dawn light, Anneliese can bearly make out two figures in the clearing. One she recognizes as her younger self again, but the other is a new undistiguishable figure. In the lonely silence of the forest, she can hear whispers of what is being said on the forest floor. The unknown figure sets the young Anneliese down as the child whimpers in her sleep.  
  
"Don't worry," a comforting small boys voice is heard coming from the unknown idividual, "someone will be coming along this way shortly. Unlike me, you won't be alone for long." The boy leans over and kisses her innocently on the cheek. "I'll find you again." Quietly he turns and leaves.  
  
Anneliese wanted to jump down to him and see who he was, but furiously remembers that she can't move. To make matters worse, Anneliese starts feeling a dull, annoying sensation on the side of her face.

END FLASHBACK

Anneliese slowly opens her eyes which are greeted by a very hystarical Ellen.  
  
"You're not dead!" Ellen firmly graps Anneliese in a tight bear hug.  
  
As Anneliese has the air squeezed out of her, her hand subconsiously travels to her face where it finds the place the boy had kissed her younger self. Suddenly Anneliese remembers the urgent situation she and Ellen had been in before she had been clobbered with Ellen's gun. The shape coming toward them had disappeared.  
  
"Ellen. The figure.........where did it go?" Anneliese pushes Ellen away and peers anxiously in front of her.  
  
"Oh yeah, him, I forgot to tell you. It was Hiei." Ellen motions to the space behind Anneliese's back. The turn to face where she had pointed to. There in the shadows glaring back at them where a pair of flaming red eyes watching intently. The rest of Hiei was nonchalantly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Anneliese and Ellen return to their feet. Anneliese peers around Hiei, "where's Kurama?"  
  
"He's busy." He replies shortly stepping out of the shadows and into the center of the hall. His ruby orbs still emiting an errie glow.  
  
"Doing what?" Ellen questions curiously still looking around for Kurama as though expecting him to pop out at any second. "Maybe he's off looking for Theresa........., yeah that's it." Ellen's face brightens as she takes pride in her plassable theory. "But,.........do you think he'll find her?"  
  
"I'm sure that they will run into each other." Hiei smirks. "After all, I found you, didn't I?" He gives them a far from reassuring look.  
  
"Oh, well.........let's keep going shall we? Lead the way Hiei." Anneliese says in a unusually high pitched voice. Hiei proceeds without a word. As Hiei begins his quick paced walk, Ellen and Anneliese lag a fair distance behind. "Is it just me or is Hiei acting a bit weird?" Anneliese questions in a low whisper.  
  
"You mean, weirder than usual?" Ellen replies. "Yeah, what do ya thinks up?" Anneliese and Ellen continue on in silent contemplation.  
  
Suddenly Hiei disappears from where he was once walking, and reappears infront of the two startled girls. "Are you going to keep up or not?"  
  
"Y.........yes." The girls replied in unison. Their uncertainty of him making them tense.  
  
"Then hurry up." Hiei transports back to his place a distance in front of them.  
  
The girls let out a sigh of relief. "Did you see that thing on his hand?" Ellen points up at Hiei. "The top of his hand had a weird sort of eye on it. It blinked up at me when I moved; gave me the creeps."  
  
"Okay Ellen, listen up.........we need to get away from him. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think we're safe in his company. If Hiei was able to use teleportation ability then perhaps I will be able to use mine, but we won't teleport too far.........just in case. All we need is a distraction of some sort." Anneliese quickly looks around the cave and up at Hiei to discover some sort of diversion.  
  
"Okay, leave it to me. I'll handle the distraction" Ellen states in an hurried, excited whisper.  
  
"Ar.........are you sure?" Anneliese turns apprehensively to her friend. "This is kind of a big deal.........I mean, we don't know what kind of danger we are in, our lives may depend on it."  
  
"Of course I can do it.........don't you trust me?" Ellen does not notice the sweatdrop slidding down the side of Anneliese's face, but only hears her weak laughter and takes that as her consent. Ellen gives Anneliese a large thumbs up and take a deep breath and bellows. "HEY! LOOK! A DISTRACTION!!!"  
  
Anneliese curses under her breath, sure now that they are gonners when Hiei begins quite unexpectedly to turn.  
  
She quickly graps Ellen's wrist and puts two fingers to her head disappearing in seconds. She and Ellen appear a good distance ahead of Hiei's turned back. This is lead enough for a good head start and Anneliese drags Ellen behind her as she blurs off at full sprint. The tunnel walls flash past them as their run continues.  
  
"Ellen, can you see if Hiei is trailing us?"  
  
"Um.........I don't see him........." Ellen murmurs from behind.  
  
A few more moments reveals a bright light up ahead on the right. The girls scramble forward and tumble into the room. There they are greeted by a sterile white room. Everything from the ceiling to the floor is a blinding white. As the girls try to continue running to the center of the room, they slip and land face up on the cold, slippery floor. They proceed to slide to the center.  
  
"Hey Anneliese, what's that red thing up there?" Ellen asks looking blankly up at the ceiling. But before Anneliese can locate the scarlet object, a large explotion takes place at one of the walls. Anneliese and Ellen immediately stand up to observe the hole now present in one of the snow white walls.  
  
A lare pile of rocks and rubble directly below the hole give a small shudder. They rush over to the pile and begin shifting the rocks to one side. As they get further down in the pile, the rocks retain a redder color as a human form comes into view. As the last stone is lifted, the girls realize with horror that the figure trapped beneath the pile of rubble is a bleeding, battered Theresa. ".........Shit.........," They whisper in unison. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"  
  
"Come on Vegeta, keep going!"  
  
"Goku! Don't let him win!"  
  
There is a loud thud as Vegeta slams down his keg and throws his arms in the air.  
  
"HA! Is thirty kegs too much for poor little Ka.........Kak.........er.........whatever I call you." Vegeta looks slightly confused as he looks around. "Where are we again?"  
  
Goku, who has just finished his twenty-sixth keg, falls over backward and begins to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
".........Then, we can tackle him and pour some down his throat!" Yusuke exclaims taking another swig from his Dr. Pepper which Sanosuke had spiked with help from Jin (who works at the bar) without Yusuke's knowledge. "Yeah, that'll do the trick."  
  
"Poor unsuspecting Kenshin," Sano grins wickedly. "But it's not our fault if he refuses to drink with us."  
  
"Right," says Yusuke trying and failing to stand up. "Man.........what's in this stuff?"  
  
"Nothing," answers Jin quickly while stealing a quick glance at Sanosuke who is trying hard not to laugh. "We ready?" He proceeds hurriedly, trying to change the subject. They creep clumsily toward where Kenshin is stationed next to Goku who has passed out from lack of oxygen due to overexcessive laughing (though it might be from the alchohol, but we doubt it xx;;). Suddenly the lights blacken as a spotlight shines on the karioke stage in the back of the establishment. Concert lights start flashing as someone proceeds to the stage. "Stronger" begins playing and the lights go out on the stage as the person takes the center.  
  
"Hush, just, stop," where here there should have been a woman's voice, there is instead a deep, raspy males voice. The stage lights suddenly blaze on and everyone stares openly as Vegeta continues.  
  
As Kenshin stares shocked in Vegeta's direction, Sano and Yusuke tackle him to the ground. Jin stands over them smiling evily as he prepares to force an unwilling Kenshin to drink the designated bottles. "Sorry we had to do this to ya lad, but you can't just go into a bar and not drink anything, it's unnatural." (remember Jin is Irish so if you didn't read the previous line with an accent, do so now, it makes it all the more fun to say)  
  
"You will stop NOW, that you will," Kenshin struggles against their grip. "Or I will be forced to defend........."  
  
"How ya gonna do that, Kenshin, without your sword?" Sano questions tauntingly while grabbing Kenshin's sword and tossing it aside. As Kenshin notices that his sword has been taken, his eyes become small and sullen. "That's not fair," he states in a pouty little kid voice.  
  
"Well, life's not fair, you should know that, shut up and open up."  
  
"Make me," Kenshin continues in his kid voice glaring up at the trio.  
  
"There's nothing you can do or say!.........baby?" Vegeta squints questioningly at the next group of words he is to sing. "I use to.........go? With the snow.........I mean flow.........didn't really.........(starts randomly humming notes). You.........might think that I can't sing this, but you're wrong!" He yells out while abandoning the screen with the lyrics posted. "Cause now I'm stronger than.........Ka.........Ka.........that guy over there (he motions to Goku's unconcious body). He's gonna go down he's gonna,.........gonna........." The microphone makes a loud sreeching noise as Vegeta bangs his head on it before he slides to the floor, grinning from ear to ear as he mumbles in his sleep.

Hey everyone! Long time no write, I know.........sorry bout that. Between school and injuries and other such unpleasantries we couldn't find much time to get together and write. Again our apologies. You can even rant and rave on us in your reviews.........just as long as you review. Anyway next chapter Hikoro will be seen again and we'll see (not that we already don't know) how Theresa got so beat up. Also Hiei get the job of finishing the girls off.........but, what happened to Kurama? R/R


End file.
